


Better Together

by dess02



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, M/M, rommates au, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 17:47:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8587969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dess02/pseuds/dess02
Summary: Барри убеждает Джулиана стать соседями.Что же из этого выйдет?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Better Together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8553400) by [superallens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/superallens/pseuds/superallens). 



> ссылка на фикбук - https://ficbook.net/readfic/4942468

Всё началось, когда Барри подслушал разговор Джулиана и Детектива Салливан в комнате отдыха.

И вы не подумайте, Барри не подслушивал намеренно, правда. Он просто шёл за энергетическим батончиком, который ему сделал Циско, и сэндвичем, когда случайно услышал, что Джулиан ищет нового соседа.

— Ага, мой чёртов сосед наконец съехал. И вовремя. Я из-за него уже готов был выцарапать себе глаза, — сказал Джулиан Детективу Салливан.

— Переедешь в квартиру поменьше или найдешь нового соседа?

— Если найду кого-нибудь, кто не будет включать Led Zeppelin в четыре утра, то возможно и остановлюсь на варианте с новым соседом.

Дело в том, что Барри знал, что Циско скучал по тем временам, когда жил один. Просто был достаточно добр, чтобы разрешить Аллену пожить у него после того, как тот съехал из дома Джо. Барри старательно пытался найти нормальное жильё и точно уже злоупотреблял гостеприимством Циско, поэтому очень обрадовался, что услышал этот разговор.

Да, Барри не особо нравился Джулиан, и Джулиану не нравился Барри, но Альберт скорее всего жил в хорошей квартире и, как полагал Барри, наверняка был неплохим соседом. Поэтому они могли бы забыть разногласия ради общего блага. И общим благом было найти для Барри новое жильё.

Через несколько часов Барри, проматывая файлы на свое компьютере, нервно постукивал ногой по полу. Он пытался направить всё своё внимание на документы и пустой лист текстового редактора перед ним, но просто не мог сосредоточиться. Как вообще попросить человека стать его соседом? Просто сказать: «Эй, я случайно услышал, что тебе нужен сосед, когда подслушивал твой разговор в комнате отдыха»?

— Ради Бога, Аллен, ты когда-нибудь перестанешь стучать своей чертовой ногой? — Барри покраснел.

— Прости, всегда так делаю, когда нервничаю, — пробормотал он, остановив свою ногу. Джулиан тяжело вздохнул и, положив карандаш, просмотрел на Барри.

— И почему ты нервничаешь?

— У меня есть к тебе вопрос.

— Уже в сотый раз повторяю: нет, мне не нужна твоя помощь.

— Нет, нет, не это. — Джулиан непонимающе посмотрел на Барри. — Ну, я случайно услышал, как ты разговаривал с Салливан в комнате отдыха…

— Ты подслушивал?

— Нет! Я просто… случайно услышал, когда забирал завтрак… В любом случае, я слышал, что ты ищешь соседа…

— Нет.

— Я ещё даже не закончил!

— Не уверен, знаешь ли ты это, Аллен, но ты мне не нравишься. Я тебе не доверяю, и почему я должен пускать кого-то, кому я не доверяю, в свой дом?

— Потому что я не врубаю Led Zeppelin рано утром? — Барри слегка улыбнулся. — И к тому же ты сказал, что дашь мне шанс.

— Я знал, что пожалею об этом.

— Но сказал ведь. — Джулиан вздохнул и прокрутился в кресле на сто восемьдесят градусов, отворачиваясь от Барри. Было похоже, что он что-то высчитывал на пальцах перед тем, как повернуться обратно.

— Ладно, — сказал Джулиан. Барри радостно посмотрел на него. — Но я не могу гарантировать, что не выгоню тебя. Единственная причина, по которой я соглашаюсь на это, заключается в том, что мне не придётся прятать бумаги по работе, потому что ты и так знаешь. И что это заставит моего старого соседа забрать свое кишащее крысами и воняющее кошачьей мочой кресло, которое он оставил на кухне.

— Твой старый сосед походу был еще тем придурком.

— Да, еще тем.

Барри откинулся на спинку стула, обдумывая слова Джулиана.

— Погоди, ты сказал «да», верно?

— Да, Аллен, сказал. И не заставляй меня пожалеть об этом. — Барри победно улыбнулся и встал из-за стола. — И куда ты пошёл?

— Просто быстренько позвоню Циско и скажу, что нашёл квартиру.

— Ты знаешь Рамона?

— Ага, уже несколько лет как… Ну, знаешь, тот, кто заботился о тебе, пока ты был в коме девять месяцев, становится твоим другом впоследствии, — Барри пожал плечами и вышел из комнаты. Джулиан нахмурился, уставившись на место, где он стоял.

— Кома? — Прошептал он самому себе. А потом помотал головой, возвращаясь к работе. — Числа.

***

Через несколько дней, в воскресенье вечером, если быть точнее, Барри внёс в свою новую комнату в квартире Джулиана последнюю коробку. К счастью, Джо разрешил оставить большую часть старых вещей в его доме.

Комната была довольно большой, учитывая то, что квартира была ближе к центру города, чем его старая, в которой он жил до всех происшествий, связанных с Ускорителем Частиц.

Поставив коробку на пол, Барри упал на матрас, который временно был брошен на пол возле стены, и осмотрел комнату. Она была простой, со стенами кофейного цвета, тёмным деревянным полом и небольшим окном с видом на Централ Сити.

Барри отвлекся от своих мыслей, когда в дверь постучали. Она со скрипом открылась, и на пороге показался Джулиан Альберт.

— Ты в порядке, Аллен?

— Ага.

— Ладно, хорошо, — сказал Джулиан, отходя обратно к дверному проёму. — С утра пройдёмся по основным правилам, а потом сможешь задать мне любые свои вопросы.

— Мило, спасибо.

— Спокойной ночи. И не заходи в мою комнату, если в квартире нет пожара, — сказал Джулиан и вышел в коридор.

— Стой, ты забыл… — начал Барри, но вскоре услышал звук захлопнувшейся двери Джулиана, —…закрыть дверь.

Барри вздохнул, вставая с матраса, и закрыл дверь.

Он осмотрел комнату, думая, с чего вообще начать процесс распаковки вещей. Из мебели у него была только кровать из Икеи, несобранная прикроватная тумбочка, двустворчатый шкаф для одежды, который остался у него еще с детства, и рабочий стол со стулом, которые ему надо было собрать.

У обычного человека это заняло бы дни, но Барри потратил на это всего час. Иметь суперскорость реально полезно при сборке мебели.

К тому времени, когда он закончил все дела, убрал одежду в шкаф и заправил постель, на часах был уже почти час ночи Увидев время, Барри тяжело вздохнул и пошел в их общую с Джулианом ванную. Через минуту он, готовый ко сну, был уже под одеялом. Утомлённый долгим днём, он уснул в ту же секунду, как закрыл глаза.

***

Барри проснулся от раздражающего звучания своего будильника. Он простонал в свою подушку и не глядя пошарил рукой по тумбочке, пытаясь выключить его, но потом вспомнил, что тот заряжается на столе.

Барри попытался вылезти из кровати, но получилось лишь грохнуться на деревянный пол.

— Вот дерьмо, — пробурчал он себе под нос, лёжа на полу. Песня «Closer» The Chainsmokersʼов уже орала на всю комнату, когда Барри заставил себя подняться. Месяц назад когда он ставил ее на будильник, она была одной из любимых, но сейчас он уже начинал её ненавидеть.

Каким-то образом он всё же заставил себя встать и выключить музыку. Барри тяжело вздохнул и быстро надел на себя заготовленную одежду на день: синюю рубашку, серые джинсы, Конверсы, тёмно-серый пиджак и зелёную куртку поверх него. Он зашёл (на всякий случай) в ванную, чтобы причесаться и почистить зубы, и отправился на кухню.

Хотя Циско и ненавидел, когда он делал это, Барри начал готовить завтрак себе и Джулиану. Он подумал, что это меньшее, что он мог сделать, раз уж практически заставил Джулиана разрешить ему стать его соседом.

Барри как раз перенёс небольшую стопку блинчиков на обеденный стол, когда на кухню зашёл Джулиан.

Он был в своей обычной рабочей одежде: рубашке, твидовом пиджаке и тёмно-синем галстуке. Джулиан прошёл мимо Барри чётко к кофеварке.

— Я приготовил…

— Тшш, — прервал его Джулиан, беря чашку и наливая в неё кофе.

— Что?

— Пожалуйста, ради всего святого, не пытайся говорить со мной, пока я её не допью, — прошептал Джулиан, поднося кружку к губам.

— Ты пьёшь такой крепкий?

— Что я только что сказал, Аллен? — Барри поднял руки в защитном жесте и сел за стол. Через пару минут Джулиан сел напротив него с вновь наполненной чашкой кофе.

— Ты приготовил всё это? — спросил он. Барри улыбнулся, беря кусочек бекона с тарелки в центре стола.

— Ну да. Я подумал, что это меньшее, что я могу сделать, раз уж ты позволил мне жить здесь. — Джулиан смотрел на него несколько секунд перед тем, как коротко кивнуть и взять себе тост и яйца.

— Спасибо, — сказал он, закончив завтракать. Он положил посуду в раковину, решив разобраться с ней позже, и наполнил оставшимся кофе свой термос, а затем сел обратно за стол.

— Давай пройдемся по основным правилам, чтобы не перегрызть друг другу глотки, — начал Джулиан, и Барри перевёл всё своё внимание на него.

— Для начала, даже не думай о том, чтобы заходить в мою комнату, если я тебя не приглашал. Если это срочно — стучись. Если к тебе приходят друзья, то убедись, что они не мусорят, потому что ни один из нас не захочет убираться, разве что ты какой-нибудь тайный любитель уборки. Еда с пометкой «Дж» для меня и только для меня. Молоко и сливки можешь брать, когда захочешь, но не трогай мои каши, если не хочешь, чтобы я отрезал тебе палец, пока ты спишь. — Джулиан сделал паузу для убедительности, а затем достал лист бумаги и передал его Барри. — Это расписание домашних дел на месяц. Я буду обновлять его ежемесячно. Проще просто сразу всё распределить, чтобы избежать переполненного мусорного ведра и мух в раковине.

— Хорошо, — промычал Барри, пробегаясь глазами по расписанию. — Что-то ещё?

— Если к тебе придет парень или девушка, то делайте что хотите, я не осуждаю. Уважай мои права, и я буду уважать твои. Но помни, что мне нужен только один сосед, а не двое, поэтому, кто бы это ни был, я был бы очень благодарен, если бы они не задерживались в общих комнатах.

— Ох, об этом не волнуйся… отношений мне уже хватило на всю жизнь вперёд, — пробормотал Барри, вставая и убирая посуду в раковину.

— Я собирался сказать ей кое о чем, очень важном для меня, что я скрывал от неё, но она порвала со мной как раз именно из-за этого ещё до того, как я успел начать. — Слегка нахмурившись, объяснил Барри. Он уже забыл Пэтти, на все сто процентов, но всё равно хотел бы, чтобы всё закончилось не так плохо.

— Должно быть, это печально, — сказал Джулиан и прочистил горло. Он встал со стула и взял свой портфель. — Ну, я лучше пойду. Увидимся, когда ты явишься на работу.

Барри закатил глаза и усмехнулся.

— Ты что, подкалываешь меня, Джулиан?

— Понятия не имею, что это значит, но рискну и отвечу «да», — сказал Джулиан из-за плеча и направился к двери. Барри засмеялся и подошел к раковине. Услышав звук захлопнувшейся двери, он вымыл посуду за пару секунд.

— Легко, — улыбнулся Барри сам себе и, взяв ключи, вышел из дома.

***

Вечером того же дня Барри шёл домой с работы. Обычно он бежал, но теперь его квартира была всего в нескольких кварталах от полицейского участка, и к тому же была прекрасная погода.

Он уже собирался свернуть во двор, когда у него в кармане завибрировал телефон. Достав и разблокировав его, Барри увидел на экране сообщение от Циско.

Циско Рамон: Код 10-91А!

Барри, нахмурившись, посмотрел на телефон и быстро напечатал ответ

Барри Аллен: Рядом с тобой бездомная собака?

Циско Рамон: Нет! Просто беги в С.Т.А.Р. Лабс.

Барри убрал телефон в карман и оглянулся. Убедившись, что вокруг никого нет, он побежал в лабораторию.

Бумаги разлетелись по всей комнате, когда он буквально влетел в нее.

— Перестань уже так делать, Барри, — тяжело вздохнув, сказала Кэйтлин. Она подобрала упавшие бумаги и стопкой положила их на место.

— Прости, — Барри виновато посмотрел на неё. — Так что случилось?

— У нас сигнал с уличных камер на углу Седьмой и Вернон. Хартли вернулся.

— Разве он не говорил звать его «Крысолов»? — Спросила Кэйтлин.

— Я отказываюсь поощрять его, — угрюмо ответил Циско. Барри посмотрел на них, сбитый с толку.

— Я думал, он теперь из хороших парней. Он же помог нам с одним из Призраков Времени.

— О чём ты вообще? Он же жулик, — уверенно сказал Циско, смотря на него с таким же непониманием.

— Похоже мы нашли ещё одно изменение в таймлайне. — Барри слегка усмехнулся.

Он надел свой костюм и, включив связь, побежал на пересечение улиц. Длинная будет ночка.

***

Спустя час Барри притащил Хартли в С.Т.А.Р. Лабс буквально за шкирку.

— Никогда не думал, что ещё вернусь сюда. Привет, Циско, Кэйтлин. Рад вас видеть. — Саркастично сказал Хартли. Команда Флэша не удержалась от закатывания глаз.

— Я тоже не думал, — сказал Циско, смотря на Барри взглядом «вот видишь?».

— Я решил, что пусть лучше Хартли оставит свое оружие здесь, перед тем как я отведу его в участок. — Сказал Барри, подталкивая Хартли, чтобы тот продолжил идти. — Думал, ты бы захотел посмотреть на то, что он мог изменить и усовершенствовать с прошлого раза.

— О, да ни за что, Рамон не прикоснётся к моим перчаткам! — Воскликнул Хартли, злобно смотря на Циско.

— Или ты предпочитаешь, чтобы они остались в хранилище в полицейском участке и возможно были уничтожены спустя какое-то время? — Ратэуэй посмотрел на Барри, потом на Циско. Он вздохнул и выставил руки вперёд. Барри не отпускал Хартли, зная, что тот может попытаться вырваться.

Хартли не сдержал хихиканья, когда Циско снимал с него перчатки.

— Что смешного? — Спросил Циско, не отвлекаясь.

— О, да ничего. Просто подумало том, что каждый раз, когда я пересекаюсь с Флэшем, он надирает мне зад. Если так будет продолжаться, то я буду должен попросить снова выпустить меня на поле боя.

— Что? — Не понял Барри. Да что вообще случилось в этом таймлайне?

— Ну, кто откажется от того, чтобы ему надрал задницу сильный мужчина в красном полимерном костюме? Это как фантазия любого человека. — Хартли вздохнул и прильнул ближе к Барри, стоящему позади него. Ладно, этот Хартли был гораздо хуже, чем Хартли из прошлого таймлайна. — Согласен со мной, Циско?

— Фу, заткнись, ты о моём лучшем друге говоришь, — Циско съёжился, а перчатки наконец были полностью в его руках.

— Отведу его в участок, — сказал Барри.

— Да, давай, — послышался голос Кэйтлин из-за компьютеров, и, улыбнувшись, она вернулась к работе.

***

Барри думал, что, закинув Хартли в участок, будет свободен до завтрашнего дня, и снял свой костюм и принял душ в С.Т.А.Р. Лабс.

Но услышав приглушённый крик из-за угла, он понял, что ночь ещё не закончилась. Он ненадолго остановился, прислушиваясь, а затем посмотрел на происходящее, выглядывая из-за здания.

Мужчина, немного выше Барри, угрожал женщине, примерно возраста Айрис, ножом, приставленным к её горлу. Сердце Барри пропустило удар, когда он встретился с ней взглядом. Она была так напугана.

— Эй, ты! — Крикнул Барри. Мужчина с ножом повернул голову к Барри. — Отвали от неё!

— Кем ты себя возомнил, сосунок?

— Тем, кто надерёт тебе задницу, если ты не бросишь нож и не отойдёшь от неё.

— Хотел бы я на это посмотреть, малолетка, — мужчина с ножом засмеялся и придвинулся к девушке ещё ближе. Она пыталась вырваться, паникуя ещё сильнее.

— Я работаю в полиции. Отойди от неё. Сейчас же. — Мужчина не двинулся. Барри вздохнул и закрыл глаза. Когда он вновь открыл их, в них мелькнули молнии, и по его венам потекла решительность.

Даже не осознавая этого, Барри замахнулся и ударил этого парня в челюсть. На что тот лишь усмехнулся, глядя в глаза Аллена с злобной ухмылкой.

Барри повернулся к девушке и сказал ей бежать. Она благодарно улыбнулась и одними губами поблагодарила его, перед тем как убежать так быстро, как только могла.

В следующую секунду Барри оказался прижатым к стене, с ножом у горла. Нож успел скользнуть по его лицу, оставляя не очень глубокую царапину, от которой по шее стекала струйка крови.

— Должен признать, у тебя есть яйца, парнишка, — на это Барри рассмеялся, доставая телефон и набирая номер участка.

— Звонишь своим друзьям? Они услышат только то, как ты умрёшь.

— Нет. Они услышат, как я надеру твою задницу.

— Хах, ну ладно, — сказал мужчина, усиливая нажим ножом на горло, но недостаточно для того, чтобы разрезать кожу.

Когда звонок наконец прошёл, Барри услышал голос дежурного ночной смены.

— Полиция, куда направить ваш звонок? — Спросил дежурный.

— Привет, это Барри Аллен, отдел судебной экспертизы. Я хотел бы сообщить о коде 217 и 417А на тротуаре между улицами Олив и Мэйпл. Жертва в безопасности, но боюсь, я занял её место.

— Мистер Аллен, мы направили к вам с подозреваемым отряд.

***

И ночь Барри длилась ещё два часа. Он ушёл с несколькими ушибами, незначительными порезами на горле и щеке, тёмным синяком на глазу и глубокими ранами над бровью и скулой. У нападавшего мужчины было сломано запястье благодаря тому, как Барри обезоруживал его.

Когда Барри закончил всю бумажную работу, была уже почти полночь. Он вошёл в квартиру и положил ключи на столик около входа, на котором уже лежали ключи Джулиана. Барри прошёл в гостиную. Джулиан сидел на диване и смотрел какую-то документалку про историческому каналу.

— Привет, — хрипло сказал Барри, направляясь на кухню.

— Привет, — протянул Джулиан. — Не думал, что ты из тех, кто возвращается так… нифига себе.

Джулиан выключил телевизор и подошёл ближе к замершему на месте Барри, чтобы посмотреть на него.

— Твою ж налево, что случилось?

— Был код 217 и 417А, когда я проходил мимо. — Ответил Барри изучающему его лицо Джулиану. — Я не мог позволить девушке умереть, она была так напугана, да ещё и совсем молодая… Я не мог пройти мимо.

— И ты подумал, что попытаться остановить убийцу с ножом самому, - это хорошая идея? — Джулиан вздохнул.

— Эй, в свою защиту скажу, что я сломал ему запястье, и он тоже не без синяков. И я обезоружил его, — гордо сказал Барри. Джулиан посмотрел на него, взволнованно, впечатлённо и удивлённо.

— Это… вау... неожиданно, — пробормотал Джулиан. — Ты заполнил все бумаги? Упростил мне работу на завтра?

— Со всеми деталями. Уже идентифицировал девушку, её зовут Сара Дэниэлс. Оставил контактную информацию на твоём столе.

— Спасибо, Аллен. А теперь обработаем твои раны, да?

— Нет, всё в порядке, я и сам могу…

— Ты нашёл девушку за меня, а я обработаю тебе ранения, — сказал Джулиан. Вздохнув, Барри кивнул и пошёл в ванную вслед за ним. Пока Джулиан доставал аптечку, Барри сел на край ванны и смотрел за его действиями.

Джулиан встал между коленями Аллена и начал осторожно промывать раны на лбу и скуле. Когда всё, включая маленькие порезы, было очищено, он выкинул ватку в мусорное ведро и взял новую, обмакивая её в дезинфицирующее средство.

— Сейчас будет немного щипать, — предупредил Джулиан и надавил ваткой на кожу Барри. Тот зашипел, чувствуя покалывание и зуд. По его спине пробежали мурашки, когда Джулиан убрал ватку.

Барри смотрел на Джулиана, обрабатывающего его раны. Человек перед ним выглядел уставшим, под его глазами были мешки из-за недостатка сна. Щёки немного порозовели от того, что в квартире было тепло, а между бровями пролегала едва заметная линия, появившаяся из-за того, что он часто хмурился, когда думал о чём-то. Свет падал под таким углом, что обычно резкие черты его лица выглядели мягкими. И его глаза. Вау, его глаза. Они сверкали ярко-синим цветом, несмотря на то, что за ними скрывалась темнота.

— Ты в порядке? — Спросил Джулиан, вырывая Барри из его размышлений. Он резко вдохнул и слегка помотал головой.

— Нет, ээ, я в порядке, просто задумался, — немного заикаясь, ответил он, и Джулиан улыбнулся ему. Обработав последнюю рану, он посмотрел в глаза Барри. Карие глаза внимательно смотрели в голубые, пока Джулиан опускал руки. Потом он отодвинулся назад, освобождая место, чтобы Барри смог встать.

Они стояли практически вплотную в тесной ванной. Барри резко вдохнул, когда понял, с кем он здесь находится.

— Я… ээ… Прости. За… ну да. И спасибо, что обработал раны, — промямлил Барри, отходя от Джулиана. Тот быстро собрал аптечку и положил на место.

— Не за что. Иди отдохни, — сказал он перед тем, как выйти из ванной.

Барри снял бинты через полчаса после того, как Джулиан наложил ему их, потому что они уже были не нужны. А утром он наложит новые, чтобы не вызывать подозрений.

Той ночью Барри уснул, зная, что сделал что-то хорошее.

***

Спустя несколько недель Барри и Джулиан вроде как стали почти друзьями. Всё началось, когда они выяснили, что оба любят дерьмовые реалити-шоу.

Барри сидел на диване, смотря премьеру нового сезона «Удивительной гонки», когда Джулиан вышел из комнаты, чтобы поужинать. Выяснилось, что Джулиан забыл, что премьера была в ту ночь, поэтому он быстро взял оставшуюся в холодильнике еду и присоединился к Барри.

— Лучше бы Джаред и Энжела остались, а не Мэган и Ноа, — сказал Барри, когда они смотрели повтор прошлой серии.

— Точно. Энжела просто зверь в соревнованиях. Их выгнали из-за Джареда, — согласился Джулиан, не отрывая взгляда от экрана. Барри поднял кружку с какао, и Джулиан чокнулся своей чашкой с его, как бы давая пять.

Команды путешествовали из Нормандии в Рэдхуд в графстве Суррей. Джулиан слегка улыбнулся, когда объявили направление.

— Эй, они едут на твою родину! — Сказал Барри, слегка толкая Джулиана локтем.

— Отвали, Аллен. Я действительно вырос в Суррее, поэтому бывал в Рэдхуде несколько раз, — ответил Джулиан.

— Ооо, значит, теперь мы можем насмехаться над участниками, — сказал Барри с улыбкой на лице. Им с Джулианом нравилось обсуждать, что они с лёгкостью могли бы принять участие в «Гонке» и справиться лучше участников, проходя испытания, потому что они действительно выглядели простыми.

Барри и Джулиан смотрели, как команды бегают по каким-то садам и ищут чёрт знает что. На самом деле Барри не обращал особого внимания на них. Гораздо интереснее было смотреть, как Джулиан узнаёт и показывает места, где бывал сам. Он рассказывал Барри, какое там всё на самом деле, отчего у Барри на сердце становилось тепло.

— Мы бы с лёгкостью побили всех их. Чёртовы идиоты.

— Чёртовы идиоты.

— Ты что, насмехаешься надо мной?

— Нет, конечно, нет, я бы никогда… — язвительно сказал Барри. Джулиан повернулся и посмотрел на него.

— Я пытался быть добрее к тебе, а ты надо мной просто посмеялся, — вздохнул Джулиан.

— Ты просто королева драмы, — Барри засмеялся. — Большой драматичный щеночек.

Джулиан закатил глаза и снова повернулся к экрану.

— Из нас получилась бы отличная команда, — Барри улыбнулся и отъел немного тайской лапши, которую они заказали пару часов назад. Джулиан тепло улыбнулся в ответ.

***

— Поторопись, — крикнул Джулиан из-за двери ванной. 

Чаще всего наличие только одной ванной не было проблемой. Оба мужчины были опрятны, когда дело доходила до личной гигиены. Но если Барри просыпался утром поздно, то всё становилось сложнее.

Понимаете, у Джулиана было расписание. Он собирался в определённом порядке, а если нет — то день был безнадежно испорчен. И каждый раз, когда Барри просыпал, день Джулиана был испорчен.

Джулиан собирался снова постучать, когда услышал, как вода выключилась, и дверь открылась.

— Она вся твоя, — сказал Барри, отходя в сторону, чтобы впустить Джулиана в ванную. Джулиан как-то безучастно моргнул, смотря на Барри.

Вокруг его бёдер было обёрнуто бордовое полотенце. И было похоже, что он никогда не слышал о том, что им надо вытираться, потому что по всему его телу стекали капли воды.

Барри никогда не упоминал, что ходит в спортзал или что-то типа того, так откуда у него такой пресс?! И одежда Барри несправедливо скрывала его руки, потому что святая корова, кто же знал?

— Эй? — Спросил Барри, помахав рукой перед носом Джулиана и чуть склонив голову на бок. Джулиан вышел из транса. — Есть кто дома?

— Стой, что?

— Ванная вся твоя, — повторил Барри и, усмехнувшись, отошёл. — Если бы я не знал тебя, то подумал бы, что ты пялишься.

— Ага, — Джулиан засмеялся. Он точно не смотрел на Барри. И не думал о том, в какой хорошей форме был его сосед. Или о том, как блестели капли воды на его теле.

Заперев дверь, Джулиан прислонился к ней. Он облажался, да?

***

Барри заполнил отчёт наполовину, когда ему позвонил Циско. Что было странно, ведь Циско никогда не звонил, если ситуация не была чрезвычайной.

— Алло? — Удивлённо сказал Барри.

— Привет, только что открылась брешь в подвале, и у нас здесь двое людей, которые говорят, что знают тебя, поэтому ты нужен нам здесь как можно скорее, — протараторил Циско.

— Стой, подожди, — сказал Барри и несколько секунд обрабатывал информацию, полученную от него. — Они сказали, как их зовут?

— А, да, надо было сразу сказать. Кара и Уинн. Ты их знаешь? — Спросил Циско. Барри улыбнулся, услышав их имена. Они встретились не при самых лучших обстоятельствах, но там хорошо поладили на Земле Кары. Он хотел вернуться и повидаться с ними, но из-за Зума и изменением таймлайна был очень занят.

— Да! Я знаю их. Потом объясню. Я сейчас на работе, поэтому не могу прийти, если это не срочно, — сказал Барри, косясь на Джулиана.

— О чём ты? Ты всегда… А, Джулиан рядом, понял. Ну вообще-то да, мы с Кэйтлин понятия не имеем, кто это. Поэтому было бы очень хорошо, если бы ты был здесь.

— Да, ладно, скоро буду, — сказал Барри, фальшиво вздыхая.

— Хорошо, скоро увидимся.

— Пока, — сказал Барри, завершая звонок. Он повернулся к Джулиану, виновато смотря на него.

— Дай угадаю, тебе надо идти, — сказал Джулиан, не отвлекаясь своих заметок.

— Да. Но я вернусь раньше, чем ты думаешь. Просто у Циско экстренная ситуация, и мне надо помочь ему. Давай будем считать, что это мой обеденный перерыв.

— Иди помоги Циско, — вздохнул Джулиан. Барри радостно посмотрел на него и выбежал из лаборатории. А выйдя из поля зрения, он побежал на полной скорости.

Обычно Джулиан не разрешил бы Барри так просто уйти посреди дня, но он осознал, что готов сделать что угодно, чтобы Барри улыбнулся ему.

***

Барри вбежал в кортекс С.Т.А.Р. Лабс и сразу же бросился в объятия Кары. Она с лёгкостью удержалась на ногах, несмотря на то, что обычный человек упал бы от такой скорости. Она посмеялась и обняла Барри в ответ.

— Привет, Алый Спидстер.

— Тебе привет, Девушка из Стали, — они, хихикая, улыбались друг другу. Барри почувствовал, что их обнимают ещё две руки и увидел Уинна.

— Я почувствовал, что меня забыли в этом небольшом воссоединении, — сказал Уинн, и Барри и Кара, засмеявшись, втянули Уинна в крепкие групповые объятия. Их прервал Циско, прочистивший горло.

— Ладно, Барри, кто они?

— А! Да! — Барри отпустил друзей. — Помните, как я работал над скоростью до того, как мы одолели Зума? — Кэйтлин и Циско кивнули. — Ну, я тогда немного недооценил свою скорость и ненадолго застрял на их Земле. Я помог Каре с мета-человеком по имени Серебряная Банши.

— То есть Кара супергерой? — Спросила Кэйтлин, чтобы подтвердить свои суждения.

— Да! Они зовут её Супергёрл на своей Земле.

— Она пришелец, — шёпотом прокричал Уинн, указываю на Кару.

— Погоди-ка, серьёзно? — Спросил Циско, мечась взглядом между Уинном и Карой.

— Да. Когда я была младше, мой планета Криптон была уничтожена, поэтому меня послали на Землю. Ваше солнце даёт мне способности, поэтому я подумала, что могу использовать их, чтобы помочь людям Нэшнл Сити. — Циско посмотрел на Кару, будто она только что сказала, что Звёздные Войны — это правда.

— Боже, это так круто, — сказал он, закрывая рот руками.

— Я видел её капсулу, — похвастался Барри.

— Её капсулу? У тебя есть фото? — Спросил Циско, не обращаясь ни к кому конкретно.

— Да! Уинн, дашь мне телефон? — Спросила Кара. В её супергеройском костюме не было карманов, поэтому её телефон носил Уинн. Когда он передал его ей, она начала быстро проматывать фото, пока не нашла ту, на которой Барри снял её с её капсулой.

— Вот, — она улыбнулась, передавая телефон Циско. Он менял масштаб фотографии с восторженным выражением лица.

— Боже, это самое лучшее, что я когда-либо видел… Ты пришелец, и ты пришла на эту Землю, ну, на другую Землю мультивселенной, но всё равно на Землю, в капсуле… Такое можно увидеть только в фильмах, а сейчас это правда… — Циско восторженно лепетал, смотря в телефон Кары. Она смотрела на него с широкой улыбкой на лице, буквально светясь.

— Мне жаль прерывать воссоединение, но как вы сюда попали? — Спросила Кэйтлин со своего места.

— Уинн усовершенствовал технологии той штуки, название которой я никогда не вспомню, что была у Барри, и у меня тоже есть скорость, поэтому мы сложили два и два, и вуаля! Мы здесь, — сказала Кара.

— А ещё мы знали, что вы сталкивались с мета-человеком, похожим на того, с которым мы пытаемся разобраться, и нам нужна помощь от кого-то не из ДЭО. И Барри упомянул, что Циско сделал его костюм, поэтому если у нас есть время, то у меня есть кое-какие усовершенствования. — Добавил Уинн.

— Ты сделал костюм? — Спросил Циско у него.

— Да! Несколько попыток и ошибок, но суть мы с Карой уловили.

— Это потрясный костюм… не буду врать, я очень хочу добраться до него.

— Правда?

— Да, абсолютно. У меня есть пара идей для него.

— Мне нравится этот парень, — указав на Циско, сказал Уинн, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь.

— Это начало прекрасной дружбы, — сказал Циско, закидывая руку на плечо Уинна. И они вместе ушли в лабораторию Циско.

Барри и Кара снова посмотрели друг на друга с улыбками до ушей. Кэйтлин взглянула на них и вышла из комнаты, возвращаясь к работе.

— Поверить не могу, что ты здесь, — сказал Барри, слегка толкнув Кару локтём.

— И я тоже! Будет хороший небольшой перерыв.

— В Нэшнл Сити всё настолько напряжённо?

— Ты даже не представляешь, — простонала Кара, закрывая лицо руками.

— Эй, ну ты теперь здесь! Пойдем поедим, чтобы отпраздновать.

— Можно китайской еды? — С надеждой спросила Кара.

— Конечно, — Барри засмеялся. — Но я бы на твоём месте переоделся.

Кара, нахмурившись, посмотрела на свой костюм Супергёрл.

— Я знала, что о чём-то забыла.

— Могу дать что-нибудь из С.Т.А.Р. Лабс.

— Это было бы очень кстати. Спасибо, Барри.

— Не за что.

***

С полными животами и ленивыми улыбками на лице Кара и Барри вернулись в С.Т.А.Р. Лабс, неся с собой сумки с едой для друзей.

— Поверить не могу, что тот парень подумал, что ты Блэйк Лайвли, — смеялся Барри, ставя одну из сумок на стол. Кара поставила другую рядом, тоже посмеиваясь.

— «Ты была просто великолепна в „Джинсах-талисмане“!» Я даже не знаю, что это, — хихикнула Кара, вытирая глаза. Их остановили на улице, когда они возвращались в С.Т.А.Р. Лабс. Парень принял Кару за Блэйк Лайвли, а самое весёлое, что она понятия не имела, что это за актриса.

— Нам надо посвятить тебя в культуру Земли-1, — сказал Барри, указывая пальцем на Кару.

— Так, ладно, кто решил, что ваша Земля — это Земля-1?

— Мультивселенная? Не знаю, — Барри пожал плечами. — Пойду позову Кэйтлин, а то её еда остынет. Позовешь Уинна и Циско? Думаю, они у Циско в лаборатории. Иди до конца по коридору, потом налево, потом направо и в последнюю дверь.

Кара кивнула и пошла по маршруту, заданному Барри. Она остановилась и постучала в дверь перед тем, как открыть её. От увиденного она оправится нескоро.

Уинн сидел на столе Циско, с перекинутым на спину галстуком, верхние пуговицы его рубашки были расстёгнуты. Сам Циско был с растрёпанными волосами и распухшими губами. Единственным, что могла предположить Кара, было то, что они целовались. Циско замер между ног Уинна, который выглядел виноватым.

— Боже! Уинн, серьёзно? — Воскликнула Кара, закрывая глаза рукой. — Почему это опять со мной произошло?

— Кара! Привет! Это не то, о чём ты думаешь. Я просто… помогал Циско поймать муху. - Уинн с нервным смешком спрыгнул со стола Циско и поймал рукой воздух. - О, поймал! Проблема решена. Так что ты хотела?

— Боже, Уинн, — прошептал Циско, пряча лицо в руках.

— Мы с Барри принесли еду для всех, она в кортексе, но вы тут, видимо, ээ, заняты… Я пошла! — Сказал Кара и в считанные секунды выбежала из лаборатории Циско.

Барри удивлённо посмотрел на Кару, когда она влетела в комнату и села на стул. Она открыла коробку Уинна и молча начала есть, всё ещё с ужасом уставившись в никуда.

— Где Циско и Уинн? — Спросила Кэйтлин, откусывая от своего куска курицы. Она убрала волосы с лица и взволнованно посмотрела на Кару.

— Вам лучше не знать, — прошептала Кара, продолжая есть.

— Ты в порядке? — Спросил Барри.

— В порядке? Да. Травмирована? Точно.

— Дай угадаю, Циско и Уинн целовались в его лаборатории?, — хихикнув, спросила Кэйтлин.

— Откуда ты знаешь?

— Уинн абсолютно точно во вкусе Циско. Это был лишь вопрос времени, — она пожала плечами.

Кара кивнула. И хотя она ещё не отошла, глубоко внутри она была рада за Уинна. Вперёд, Уинн.

***

— Добро пожаловать в моё скромное жилище, — сказал Барри глупым голосом, впуская Кару в квартиру.

— Ого, спасибо, — Кара улыбнулась. Команда Флэша решила, что гости переночуют в их домах. У Циско нашлась свободная комната для Уинна, а Барри был уверен, что Джулиан не будет возражать, если Кара останется у них. К тому же кровать Барри была просто королевских размеров, поэтому места была более, чем достаточно. Кэйтлин сказала, что с удовольствием приняла бы Кару у себя, но она собиралась разговаривать с матерью в ту ночь, поэтому для всех было бы лучше, если бы Кара не присутствовала при этом.

— Спасибо, что вернулся на работу, Аллен, — саркастично сказал Джулиан. Он сидел за кухонным столом и со скучающим выражением лица просматривал газету.

— О чем ты гово… аа.

— Да, «аа». Не стоит благодарности за то, что прикрыл тебя, кстати говоря, — сказал Джулиан, закатив глаза.

— Ты прикрыл меня?

— Не знаю, зачем, но в следующий раз не буду.

— О, ну, спасибо, — Барри улыбнулся. Он поставил сумку с оставшейся едой. — Я принёс поесть, если хочешь. Курица и ещё китайская еда.

— Хочу, — сказал Джулиан, потянувшись к сумке. — Она ведь не отравлена?

— Нет! — Обиженно воскликнул Барри. Джулиан, явно развлекаясь, помотал головой, доставая из сумки одну из коробок. Он остановился и посмотрел вверх, указывая на Кару.

— Кто это?

— А, это Кара. Она не из этого города.

— Совсем не из этого, — вклинилась Кара в разговор. Она прошла вперёд и протянула Джулиану руку. — Меня зовут Кара Дэнверс. А ты, должно быть, Джулиан.

— Да, — сказал Джулиан, пожимая ей руку. Кара улыбнулась и села напротив него. — Как вы с Барри познакомились?

— О, это забавная история. Барри вроде как спас мне жизнь, а потом бум, и мы друзья. — Глаза Джулиана расширились на несколько секунд, пока он не вернул своё самообладание.

— Ого, это совсем не то, чего я ожидал. Я рад, что Вы в порядке, Мисс Дэнверс.

— Зови меня Кара.

— Понял.

— Итак! — Вмешался Барри. — Циско сказал, что ни ты, ни Уинн не смотрели Гарри Поттера.

— Что это такое? — Непонимающе спросила Кара.

— Ты что, жила под горой с 1998? — Удивлённо спросил Джулиан.

— Нет, я просто… Всё сложно, — Кара вздохнула, понимая, что рассказать Джулиану о Криптоне и мультивселенной она не может.

— Надо это исправить! — Барри улыбнулся и подошёл к полке с фильмами. — Нам надо основательно взяться за неё, Джулиан.

Ответом Джулиана был вздох. У него был долгий день, и сейчас он хотел только поесть и пойти спать, но просто не смог отказать Барри. Он не хотел видеть лицо грустного щенка, которое тот бы сделал, если бы Джулиан отказался.

Джулиан сел на край дивана с коробкой курицы. Кара села на другой, и Барри, соответственно, в середине. Джулиан отодвинулся от Барри, когда фильм начался. Длинная будет ночка.

***  
Фильм шёл, а Кара постоянно странно поглядывала на Джулиана, смущая его этим. Когда Барри был на середине объяснения ей сюжета, она прервала его и внимательно посмотрела на экран. Там была сцена из Тайной Комнаты, когда Драко и Гарри гнались друг за другом на мётлах.

— Как этот светловолосый мальчик выглядит в последних фильмах?

— Ты про Драко?

— Да. Как он выглядит в последнем фильме? — Барри достал телефон и что-то напечатал в браузере, после чего, открыв фото, передал его Каре.

Кара посмотрела на фото повзрослевшего Драко, потом на Джулиана. Тогда она подняла телефон перед собой и стала их сравнивать.

— Ты очень похож на Драко, Джулиан. — Барри повернулся лицом к Джулиану, чтобы посмотреть на него.

— И вправду! — Воскликнул он. — Боже, да ты просто его точная копия. Круто… Я работаю и живу с Драко Малфоем.

— Теперь и вы тоже, — простонал Джулиан. Когда фильмы только вышли, он каждый день получал комментарии от одноклассников о его внешнем сходстве с младшим Малфоем. Дошло до того, что его называли Драко чаще, чем Джулианом.

— Было бы круто, если бы ты тоже был на Слизерине, — усмехнулся Барри.

— Ты можешь сортировать по факультетам? — Спросила Кара.

— Да! Автор сделал тест… пройди его! — Барри засветился. Он забрал у Кары свой телефон и открыл тест. Барри поставил фильм на паузу и вернул ей телефон.

Они втроём сидели в тишине, пока Кара проходила тест.

— Стой, ты так и не ответил, ты на Слизерине?

— Нет, Рэйвенкло.

— Хм, — промычал Барри, задумчиво смотря на Джулиана. — Тебе подходит.

— И что это значит?

— Ничего плохого. Просто говорю, что в этом есть смысл. Ты очень умный и уникальный. Вот и всё.

— А, — сказал Джулиан, стараясь не покраснеть. — Спасибо.

Барри кивнул и улыбнулся ему. Они так и смотрели друг на друга, пока Кара не заговорила.

— Хаффлпафф?

— Я знал! — Барри улыбнулся, отводя взгляд от Джулиана.

— Я думала, я попаду на Гриффиндор.

— Все думают, что они попадут на Гриффиндор, Кара. — Оповестил её Джулиан.

— Я на Гриффиндоре, — сказал Барри, изображая обиду. Джулиан ухмыльнулся, задумчиво смотря на Барри.

— Тебе подходит, — Барри засмеялся, а ухмылка Джулиана переросла в улыбку. Сердце в его груди наполнилось обожанием, смех Барри был песней, от которой невозможно устать.

Кара вернула телефон Барри, и он включил фильм. У Джулиана было тепло в груди, пока он не заметил, как Барри закинул руку на плечо Кары. Его сердце плюхнулось вниз.

Он должен был понимать, что если Барри привёл её, то это его девушка. У него не было никого, кроме Циско и Айрис, поэтому только так оно быть и могло.

У Джулиана больше не было настроения смотреть фильм, потому он встал с дивана и пошёл в свою комнату.

— Не будешь досматривать? — Спросил Барри.

— Нет, пойду спать. Длинный день — Пробормотал Джулиан, и Барри кивнул.

— Отдохни.

***

В ту ночь Джулиан не мог уснуть и просто смотрел в потолок. Сколько бы он ни вертелся, ёрзал, переворачивал подушку, сон просто не шёл. Зато приходила грёбаная улыбка Барри Аллена, и его грёбаный смех, и его грёбаная причёска.

Боже, почему Джулиан всегда хотел то, что ему не светит? Ещё с тех пор, как он был ребёнком, он всегда любил то, что было за пределами досягаемости для него. Может, поэтому он и захотел стать учёным. Чтобы выяснить, почему так получается.

Джулиан просто не мог понять. Парни ему всегда нравились больше, чем девушки, но именно Барри Аллен? Зачем он вообще впустил его в свою квартиру и в свою жизнь?

Джулиан простонал в подушку, накрыв ею своё лицо. Он раздражённо откинул её в сторону и встал с кровати. Смысла пытаться уснуть уже не было. По спине Джулиана пробежали мурашки, когда он встал на холодный пол.

Он вышел из комнаты и увидел, что телевизор всё ещё работает.Протерев глаза, непривычные к яркому свету, он прошёл в гостиную.

Барри и Кара уснули, её голова лежала на его плече, а его голова — поверх её. На фоне тихо шёл «Гарри Поттер и Узник Азкабана», освещая лица спящих. Джулиан нервно почесал затылок, думая, что с ними делать.

Он аккуратно прикоснулся к плечу Барри. Ещё раз. Никакой реакции. Тогда Джулиан закатил глаза и начал трясти его.

— Я не сплю! — Простонал Барри, с трудом открывая глаза. — Который час?

— Два часа ночи, чёрт побери.

— А почему ты не спишь?

— Не мог уснуть и вышел, чтобы закончить кое-какую работу, а нашёл тебя и нашу гостью спящими. — Барри нахмурился, посмотрев на Кару, продолжавшую спать.

— Прости, — пробормотал он. — Сейчас уйду.

Барри осторожно встал с дивана, давая Каре медленно перейти в горизонтальное положение. Девушка что-то промычала и обняла подушку, лежавшую рядом с ней.

— Ты не будешь её будить?

— О, нет. — Барри с ужасом посмотрел на Джулиана. — Я слышал много историй о том, что бывает, если разбудить Кару. Для нашей же безопасности нам лучше просто оставить её здесь, — сказал Барри, медленно идя к выходу из комнаты и исчезая в следующее мгновение.

Джулиан посмотрел на закрывшуюся дверь комнаты Барри, потом на Кару. Он вздохнул и пошёл на кухню. Длинная будет ночка.

***

Барри приоткрыл глаза, когда на всю его комнату зазвенел будильник. Последним, что он помнил, был просмотр Гарри Поттера с Карой, после того, как Джулиан ушёл. Поэтому тот факт, что он проснулся у себя в кровати, был для него загадкой.

Барри лениво выкатился из кровати и быстро оделся. Он собрался с силами и заставил себя выйти из комнаты. Больше всего Барри хотел просто упасть обратно в кровать, но к сожалению, ему надо было идти на работу.

Войдя на кухню, Барри увидел Джулиана. На столе был начатый тост с джемом и термос с кофе.

— Ты рано встал, — заметил Барри. Джулиан замер и угрюмо посмотрел на него. Альберт выглядел уставшим, под его глазами были тёмные мешки.

— Да неужели? — Саркастично сказал Джулиан и вышел из квартиры. Барри, нахмурившись, смотрел на место, где он только что стоял.

С тех пор, как Барри въехал, утро у них всегда было одинаковым. Барри готовил завтрак, Джулиан делал кофе (что сэкономило Барри кучу денег), а потом они шли на работу. Поэтому то, что Джулиан сейчас ушёл, было очень странно.

Барри вздохнул и взял один из своих энергетических батончиков. Найдя ручку и бумажку, он оставил записку Каре, что ушёл на работу, и чтобы она шла в С.Т.А.Р. Лабс, когда проснётся.

Барри был в ужасе, увидев, что кофе почти кончилось. Похоже, ему пора сходить в Джиттерс.

***

И вот так это началось. По утрам Джулиан уходил раньше, чем Барри выходил на кухню. Игнорировал его, притворялся, что его вообще не существует… Такое ощущение, что они снова вернулись к начальной точке.

Почти всё время в их лаборатории была абсолютная тишина. Такая, что можно было услышать, как упадёт иголка. Единственным, что нарушало тишину, был звук дыхания и шум машин. И Барри не нарушал это таинственное правило молчания.

Напряжение между ними было и дома. Кара вернулась на свою Землю на следующий день, после того, как оставалась на ночь, поэтому он не мог спросить её, не заметила ли она в Джулиане чего-нибудь необычного.

О Джулиане Кара сказала Барри только то, что он милашка. И затем сразу оторвала Уинна от Циско, и они вернулись на свою Землю.

Барри был так рад, что наконец начал ладить с коллегой. Это делало их работу намного проще, даже если он был в лаборатории один. Они нормально общались и иногда подкалывали друг друга. Но сейчас для Барри было везением услышать от Джулиана простое «заткнись, Аллен».

Однажды, когда уже приближался конец года, и с тех пор, как Джулиан перестал разговаривать с Барри, прошло несколько недель, Барри вошёл в квартиру. По его позвоночнику пробежался холодок, когда он вешал пальто на крючок.

Сняв обувь, он прошёл по квартире, ища следы присутствия Джулиана, потому что его ключи лежали на тумбочке, а обувь стояла на своём месте, но не было ни единого признака его самого.

Внимательно прислушавшись, Барри уловил звук льющейся воды из ванной. Любопытство заставило идти дальше. К его счастью, дверь в ванную была приоткрыта достаточно, чтобы Барри увидел, что происходит внутри.

Джулиан стоял, упёршись руками в края раковины и опустив голову. Вода ровно лилась из крана. Зеркало ничуть не запотело, из чего можно было сделать вывод, что она холодная. Капли падали с лица Джулиана, смешиваясь с водой, текущей из крана. Его светлые волосы прилипли ко лбу, а плечи немного тряслись. Пиджак Джулиана валялся на полу, забытый и скомканный.

— Ты ведь знаешь о том, что такое засуха, да? — Спросил Барри, открыв дверь немного шире. Джулиан выпрямился и выключил воду, однако лицом к Барри не повернулся. Вместо этого он смотрел на своё бледное отражение в зеркале.

— Ты не должен\ быть дома, — прошептал Джулиан сломленным голосом.

— Семь вечера, — ответил Барри, делая шаг к нему. Он почти не видел его отражения в зеркале, но видел покрасневшие глаза и распухшие от слёз щёки. Отличить слёзы от капель воды было сложно, но игнорировать тот факт, что Джулиан плакал чёрт знает, как долго, Барри не мог.

Джулиан закрыл глаза руками, заодно стирая капли воды вокруг них, и повернулся к Барри.

— Ты в порядке? — Взволнованно спросил Барри. Джулиан горько засмеялся.

— Похоже, что я в порядке?

— Нет.

— Ты наконец не ошибся, Аллен, — сказал Джулиан через стиснутые зубы.

— Хочешь поговорить об этом? — Спросил Барри, подходя ближе к нему.

— Хочу ли я поговорить о моей семье? О том, что моя семья забыла обо мне, как только я уехал из Англии? О том, что мой младший брат игнорирует все мои звонки? О том, что мой отец практически стёр меня из нашего рода? — Джулиан продолжил выкрикивать риторические вопросы, и с каждым из них его голос слабел. Он начал рассерженно, яростно и мощно, но чем больше он выливал Барри душу, тем больше в нём проявлялся сломленный изнутри парень. — О том, что моя младшая сестра даже не знает, кто я такой? О том, что моя мать не звонит своему первенцу в его день рождения? О том… О том…

Джулиан бормотал, пока у него не кончился воздух. Он посмотрел на Барри красными заплаканными глазами, отчего его сердце разбилось. Барри знал, что у Джулиана была не самая лучшая жизнь дома, но он даже представить не мог, что всё было настолько плохо и что это так сильно ранило Джулиана.

— Хочу ли я поговорить том, что чуть не убил ребёнка, находящегося в той же ситуации, что и я сам? — Едва слышно сказал Джулиан.

Не говоря ни слова, Барри притянул Джулиана к себе, крепко сжимая в своих объятиях. Джулиан дрожал в его руках, и Барри рассеянно перебирал его светлые волосы.

— Моя чёртова мать даже не позвонила мне, — прошептал Джулиан в грудь Барри.

— Сегодня твой день рождения?

Джулиан кивнул. Барри почувствовал себя ужасно, что не знал, и мягко сжал плечо Джулиана. — Знаешь, ночь только началась. Мы можем всё изменить.

— Я ценю твой оптимизм, Аллен, но пусть это останется...

— Нет. — Прервал его Барри и, чуть отстранившись, посмотрел ему в глаза. — Нет, я не позволю тебе плакать в одиночестве весь вечер в твой день рождения. Одевайся. Я скоро вернусь.

Джулиан посмотрел на Барри, одновременно и ничего не понимая, и восхищаясь. Он помотал головой и направился в свою спальню, на ходу вытирая слёзы.

К тому времени, как Джулиан взял себя в руки (что заняло больше времени, чем ожидалось, потому что он каким-то образом умудрился достать из-под кровати коробку с семейными фотографиями), Барри уже вернулся чёрт-знает-откуда, держа в руках коробку, шарик и маленькую сумку, и Джулиан не сдержал лёгкой улыбки.

— Ты правда не должен был, Барри, — хрипло прошептал Джулиан, садясь на стул. Барри сел рядом.

— Я хотел, — сказал он и привязал шарик к ручке ящика. — Кажется, это один из первых разов, когда ты назвал меня Барри.

— Это первый раз для всего, я полагаю, — Джулиан пожал плечами и слабо засмеялся.

Барри радостно взглянул на него перед тем, как вспомнил о белой коробке. Он приоткрыл её и поставил перед Джулианом.

— Смотри, что я принёс.

Джулиан посмотрел на торт в коробке, потом снова на Барри. Он поднял брови и провёл языком по своим зубам.

— С 4-м Днём Рождения, Майкл.

— Что? Нет, я взял обычный «С Днём Рождения», — сказал Барри, разворачивая коробку к себе. — Да вы издеваетесь.

Вместо того, чтобы взять белый торт в синюю полоску, он схватил торт какого-то четырёхлетки.

— Я могу вернуть…

— Нет, нет, всё хорошо. Это даже забавно, — Джулиан усмехнулся. Барри ещё раз взглянул на торт, перед тем как взять из ящика нож для масла и размазать поздравительную надпись.

— Всё, проблема решена. — Барри улыбнулся и снова развернул коробку к Джулиану, который не сдержал смеха.

— Теперь он выглядит дерьмово, — с трудом сказал он сквозь смех. — Спасибо тебе, этот торт просто великолепен.

Глаза Барри засветились, когда он посмотрел на Джулиана. А сам Джулиан ненадолго забыл, как дышать, когда увидел, что щёки Барри слегка порозовели. Барри воткнул свечу в центр торта и зажёг её.

— С днём…

— В этом нет необходимости.

— Но…

— Может, в следующем году, Барри, — Джулиан задул свечу. — И теперь мы подошли к части, которой все ждут.

— Тут ты прав. — Улыбнувшись, Барри открыл ящик и достал две вилки и нож побольше. Он отрезал два небольших кусочка и пододвинул один к Джулиану вместе с вилкой.

— С Днём Рождения, Майкл.

— О Господи.

***

Спустя какое-то время они вдвоём оказались на диване, с коробкой семейных фотографий Джулиана. Она стояла у него на коленях, а его голова лежала на плече Барри.

— Хех, это я хорошо помню. Был шестнадцатый день рождения моего брата, и мама поручила мне следить за ним и его вечеринкой, чтобы они с папой могли пойти по своим делам в тот вечер. Она заставила нас сделать это фото, перед тем как они ушли, — сказал Джулиан, держа фото за уголок. На нём был слегка улыбающийся Джулиан, помладше и с намного более светлыми волосами, и маленький светлый мальчик с выражением раздражения на лице.

— Ещё раз, как зовут твоего брата?

— Невилл. Маму — Нарцисса, а папу — Тобиас, — ответил Джулиан, доставая следующую фотографию.

— А это моя сестра, Лили, — с нежностью в голосе сказал он, глядя на фото. На нём Джулиан держал малышку, которой было не больше нескольких недель отроду. Он широко улыбался, что, насколько мог судить Барри, происходило нечасто.

— Когда её сняли? — Спросил Барри, смотря на фото. Волосы Джулиана всё ещё были очень светлыми, а улыбка могла осветить всё вокруг. Барри постарался откинуть мысли о том, какой Джулиан милый, в самый дальний угол своей головы, потому что сейчас не подходящее время.

— За несколько недель до того, как я уехал в Америку, — сказал Джулиан, кладя фото в коробку. — И с тех пор я её не видел.

— Так вот что ты имел в виду, когда сказал, что твоя сестра не знает, кто ты, — пробормотал Барри.

— Мне не нравится думать об этом, — грустно сказал Джулиан, отставляя коробку в сторону. Он почувствовал, как Аллен обнял его рукой, и в его груди что-то сжалось.

— Ты очень сильный, Джулиан. — Джулиан пожал плечами. — Сколько твой сестре сейчас лет?

— Около восьми или девяти, плюс-минус. — То есть маленькая Лили уже могла поговорить со старшим братом…

— Ну-ка, дай мне свой телефон.

— Нет.

— Доверься мне, просто дай на секунду.

— Нет! Я знаю, что ты собираешься сделать что-нибудь глупое, например, позвонить кому-нибудь, — Барри драматично вздохнул.

— Ладно, — сказал он, откидываясь на спинку дивана. Рука Барри всё ещё лежала на плече Джулиана, заставляя сердце последнего биться чаще. Джулиан подумал о последнем человеке, о котором он знал, которого Барри обнимал за плечо, — Каре Дэнверс. Он на мгновение сдвинул брови перед тем, как начать говорить.

— Давно хотел спросить, как Кара?

— Кара? — Спросил Барри. — А! Кара! Думаю, в порядке? Я с ней не общался с тех пор, как она уехала.

— Вы расстались что ли?

— Расстались? Ты думал, мы встречаемся? — Джулиан кивнул. — Нет, Кара мне как сестра. К тому же я не думаю, что её девушка одобрила бы это.

— Её девушка?

— Ага. Её девушка бы буквально содрала с меня кожу, если бы я встал на её пути. Помнишь, кто такая Лорел Лэнс?

— Она была мстителем, ээ… Черная Канарейка? В Стар Сити?

— Да, она. Кара встречается с её младшей сестрой, Сарой. — Сказал Барри. — В Централ Сити она была только пару дней, по делам.

— Аа, — сказал Джулиан немного облегчённо. — Рад, что она счастлива.

— Да, она хороший друг, — протянул Барри, кладя свою голову поверх головы Джулиана. — Надеюсь, твой день рождения стал получше.

— Стал. Спасибо.

— За что?

— За то, что тебе не плевать, я полагаю.

— Не за что, я полагаю, — поддразнил Барри. — Что угодно для друга.

— Да… — тихо сказал Джулиан, едва заметно нахмурившись. Он не знал, почему так расстроился, когда Барри произнёс эти слова. — Что угодно для друга…

Барри улыбнулся Джулиану и убрал руку, тянясь ею за пультом от телевизора.

— Ночь кино? Выбирает именинник, — сказал он, передавая пульт Джулиану. Тот с радостью согласился и начал искать фильм на Нетфликсе. Но в подсознании он не мог перестать думать о том, как холодно стало месту, где лежала рука Барри.

***

Барри думал, что то, что Джулиан открылся ему в свой день рождения, спасёт их дружбу, но стало только хуже. Теперь Джулиан даже не смотрел на него и сразу же уходил каждый раз, когда они оказывались дома в одной комнате.

Первые несколько недель Барри думал, что из-за стресса на работе и потревоженных воспоминаний о семье Джулиану нужно было время наедине с самим собой. Но через три недели после его дня рождения Барри не вытерпел.

Джулиан взял со стола бутылку воды и собирался сесть, но, как только вошёл Барри, сразу направился к двери.

— Серьёзно, Джулиан? — Как-то криво усмехнулся Барри, что заставило Джулиана остановиться и развернуться к нему.

— Серьёзно, Аллен?

— Почему ты уходишь с кухни?

— Ну, мне как бы можно уходить в любое время. Это и моя квартира тоже, и мы в Америке, поэтому…

— Да в чём проблема? — Спросил Барри немного более низким голосом, чем обычно. — Я думал, всё наладилось. Я думал, что мы теперь друзья, Джулиан.

Джулиан вернулся на кухню и поставил свою бутылку на стол. Он прошёлся по кухне туда-обратно, одной рукой потирая висок. Когда он остановился перед Барри, с его губ сорвалась усмешка.

— В этом и проблема, Барри. Друзья.

— А мы не друзья?

— Да ты и вправду тормознутый, Аллен. — Барри поднял брови и посмотрел вниз, тихо спрашивая самого себя, что вообще происходит. И хотя Джулиан и был расстроен, он всё равно был до невозможности милым. Раздражающе милым.

— Я просто скажу тебе всё, как есть. Мне надоело скрывать то, кем я являюсь, и притворяться. Именно по этой причине я бросил всю знакомую мне жизнь и стал учёным.

— Да, ты говорил об этом…

— Дай мне закончить, пожалуйста. Либо я скажу всё сразу, либо вообще не смогу сказать.

— Ладно.

Джулиан поколебался, не зная, стоит ли продолжать, но всё же сделал глубокий вдох и продолжил:

— Я всегда знал, что не такой, как остальные дети. Я думал, что это из-за того, что мне нравилось находить во всём глубокое значение, а не играть в «Могучих Рейнджеров» со сверстниками. Я выяснял и анализировал абсолютно всё. Кроме себя. Я всегда воспринимал себя "Джулианом, странным парнем" и тому подобным, — Джулиан слегка посмеялся над самим собой. — Но после постоянного навешивания ярлыков в средней школе я стал вглядываться в самого себя и выяснил много нового. Я отличался от остальных гораздо сильнее и поэтому старался отгородить и скрыть это.

— Сначала я проводил эксперименты поздно ночью, скрывая это от одноклассников. И, мне правда тяжело это признать, я был напуган. Я изменился и больше даже не узнавал себя в зеркале, чувствовал себя призраком, — Джулиан сделал паузу. — Поэтому несколько лет назад, когда мне выпал шанс переехать в Америку, я сразу же всё бросил и сделал это. Все свои силы я вкладывал в работу, чтобы мне больше никогда не пришлось возвращаться в Англию, где я всегда был лишним.

— Переезд сюда стал глотком свежего воздуха. Я мог быть тем, кем хотел. Но всё равно старался скрывать самого себя. Я прятался за работой, пытаясь быть лучшим из лучших. Я стал тем, кем хотел быть, но это оказалось не для меня, — Джулиан вздохнул. — А потом появился ты, Аллен. Ужасно раздражающий ты. Я думал, что у меня получится просто ненавидеть тебя, но я ошибался. Оказалось, что ты один из самых добрых людей из всех, кого я встречал.

— Всю свою жизнь я был одинок. Я хотел быть учёным, но, что важнее, я хотел быть счастлив. И ты каким-то странным образом показал мне это… Я… Я поверить не могу, что правда говорю это, но я влюблён в тебя, Барри. Прими это или уходи, — закончил Джулиан с тяжёлым вздохом. Он прислонился к стене и почувствовал, будто у него гора с плеч свалилась.

Барри шокировано смотрел на Джулиана, как если бы увидел призрака. И Джулиан знал, что он так отреагирует, но это всё равно резало по сердцу.

— Если захочешь съехать, то я пойму. Я просто больше не мог держать это в себе, — обречённо пробормотал Джулиан.

Барри никогда не видел его таким. Даже в прошлый раз, когда Джулиан открылся, он сохранял часть самообладания, но вот он, стоит перед Барри, с наполненными слезами глазами, сказав всю правду. Барри почувствовал, как его собственные глаза тоже наполняются водой, и сделал шаг вперёд, беря руку Джулиана в свои.

Барри медленно, но уверенно, переплёл свои пальцы с пальцами Джулиана, другой рукой нежно вытирая слёзы в уголках его глаз.

— Спасибо, что доверился мне и рассказал об этом, — не торопясь начал Барри. — Ты очень храбрый, наверняка было трудно сказать мне всё это.

— Ты не чувствуешь того же, — напрямую сказал Джулиан, и Барри посмотрел ему в глаза, беря лацканы его пиджака.

— Я… Я всегда думал, что не смогу заполучить тебя, что ты за пределами досягаемости для меня, поэтому пытался заглушить свои чувства к тебе ещё с тех пор, как мы впервые встретились, — Барри нервно усмехнулся. — Но теперь я понимаю, что не должен был.

Джулиан слабо улыбнулся, опуская взгляд.

— Нет, нет, посмотри на меня, — прошептал Барри, и Джулиан снова поднял глаза. — Ты очень мне нравишься, Джулиан. И тебе больше не нужно скрывать от меня свою суть.

На этих словах Джулиан впился своими губами в губы Барри. Барри почувствовал, будто всё его тело горит, когда он прижал Джулиана к стене, а тот обхватил руками его запястья.

Барри никогда и мечтать не мог о поцелуе, поэтому сейчас был на седьмом небе от счастья. Два мужчины были абсолютно счастливы, нежно целуя друг друга на кухне той зимней ночью.

Если Барри солнце, то Джулиан — луна. У них ушло немало времени, чтобы понять друг друга, но теперь, когда они наконец смогли, это было просто верхом блаженства.

Барри отстранился от Джулиана, прислоняясь к его лбу своим, и улыбнулся, положив руки на его лицо.

— Ты потрясающий.

— Наконец-то мы в чём-то согласны, Аллен, — усмехнулся Джулиан и снова втянул Барри в поцелуй.

Да, наконец-то они в чём-то согласны…


End file.
